Arha Rose V
Summary Arha Rose V is a main protagonist within the Thetverse. She is the daughter of The Fellblood and one of only 3 Dracohumans existing at the time of the Sub-Verse "The Last Dracohuman", the others being her parents. She time travels from the dark future to combat an evil monster, to save the world. Appearance and Personality Her personality is derived from both of her parents. She usually acts classy, elegant, and noble, much like her mother, though she can be a bit of a hothead, somewhat temperamental, and a bit rude, though, unlike her father, this is usually only confined to when she's annoyed or irritated with someone or something. She does try to be nice though, living up to her title of princess. She has long, aqua colored hair, from her mother, and a very pale complexion, also from her mother. She has pointed ears typical of her race, as well as blue eyes (from her father) and slit pupils (from her mother). She wears her hair in a ponytail, although she lets it down when she is disguised in the present and the past, also wearing a large white, black and red mask, similar to the one Raven Branwen (from RWBY) wears, in order to hide the housebrand, a symbol that proves her royalty, that she was born with on her cheek. She wears white and yellow, with a blue over-shirt of sorts, and a red jacket with gold buttons, along with a collar, and a bow on her throat area. She has a large, red and blue cape with her family's insignia embroidered onto it. She carries a rapier at her hip, and she has blue and black wings sprouting from her back. Her shift, Fellblood Prinzessin is the same as her fathers, only with smaller antlers, and overall more slender. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 4-C Name: Arha Phoena Rose-Sureiya The Fifth. Origin: "The Last Dracohuman", subverse within the Thetverse Gender: Female Age: Newborn at the end of "The Last Dracohuman". 17 during Time Travel Arc. Classification: Dracohuman Princess Powers and Abilities: Flight, Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Spiral Beam, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Metamorphosis | Metamorphosis, High-Grade Telepathy, (can be used offensively), Flight, Magma/Weather/Light manipulation, Mental Powers, Low-Grade Energy Absorption, Regeneration on a subatomic level Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ (Destroyed about half of a city with Spiral Beam) | Large Star level+ (Destroyed a large sun herself) Speed: Supersonic (dodged a ray that moved at 2.0, although this is only reaction time) | MFTL+ (By keeping up with her father in the same form, as well as Salamandra Type 3.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can lift a large wyvern, about the same weight as a blue whale.) | Class Z (Can lift a creature the same size/weight as Salamandra, easier than her father could.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Destroyed a building smashing it with a single hit in frustration) | At least Class XJ (Destroyed a lifeless planet as a test of strength) Durability: City Level (Survived an impact that destroyed a city unscathed) | Star Level (Tanked a hit from an attack stronger than Salamandra's Grand Destroyer, can take hits from a 4-C character, ) Stamina: Her stamina is far above an average humans. She was able to hold off her mortal enemy, who is on par with Salamandra, for about 12 hours. Range: 5 miles | Solar System Level Standard Equipment: Chronos, a silver sword with a red hilt. A strange, eye like gem is housed in the hilt of it, the "pupil" of which moves eerily. It is actually an ancient being housed within the sword. Intelligence: Very high, can solve riddles from The Ancients, some of the wisest beings speculated to exist in her verse, as well as draconic riddles. Feats: *Can defeat Her father in an intense, albeit non-deadly 1v1, with no weapons or shifts. *Crossed the Astral Strait, a plane that seperates time, in a matter of minutes, as Prinzessin. *Fought on par with an elderly Gojirin, a Godzilla like dragon *Accidentally destroyed a planet as Prinzessin *Light-dashed through Salamandra's stronger relative Key: Normal | Fellblood Prinzessin Notable Abilities and Techniques *Fire Breath: Does it even need an explanation? *Frost Breath: Breathes a concentrated stream of icy winds and frost, effectively subjecting cold damage. *Spiral Beam: A piercing, pink beam with white spirals. Is actually a mix of Fire Breath and Frost Breath. *Lightspeed Dash: Can shoot through opponents at lightspeed, in Prinzessin. *Hypersense: Senses lifeforce by tapping into life energy of the planet. *Instant collapsement: Instantly shifts to Prinzessin state. *Chronoslash: Using Chronos, her legendary blade, she can create multiple portals at once to travel through, in combat, this can be used to outflank the opponent, or send them to another time or even another place. *Age-Old Attack: Using a sort of "after-image" of herself from another time, she can cause amplified damage to her attacks. After-Image doesn't work if she's in Prinzessin. Other TBA Category:Thetmartens' Pages Category:Thetverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Last Dracohuman Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users